


The Tale of Three Potters

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Incest, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Potters do nothing by halves.





	The Tale of Three Potters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> Originally written for [hphet](http://hphet.dreamwidth.org)'s Mini Fest.

Lily waited until the water stopped running to open the bathroom door.

Hugo was leaning back in the large tub, the picture of relaxation. He didn't lift his head, just lolled it to the side to look at her.

"I'm beginning to believe you're part mermaid."

She laughed and pulled her t-shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor, before pushing her knickers off and stepping out of them. "I don't trust you to wash properly."

"I'm a big boy, Lily," Hugo said, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Mmm, don't I know it," she murmured and climbed into the tub. She straddled his lap, sitting directly over his cock but not taking him inside her. "And ready to go, too."

"I'm always ready when I'm with you." 

She reached for his shoulders and began rocking, rubbing herself along the length of him. 

"You're getting water everywhere," he said lightly, his hands finding her hips and guiding her to his erection. She lifted up and sat down properly, sighing as she adjusted to his ample girth.

"Shame." She bent her head to kiss him, gasping into his mouth as he began to thrust. "Yes... like that, Hugo. Fuck me hard."

~♥~

"Turn around the other way," Al said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Al loved Roxy's tits, he really did. Pinching the nipples, sucking them as she rode him, rubbing his stubbled cheeks between them. 

Coming on them after fucking Roxy's face.

But there was something else he wanted, was obsessed with quite honestly.

"I know what you really want," she replied with a grin. She leaned down and gave him an open-mouthed kiss, all tongue and teeth, before lifting off his cock and turning to face his feet.

Al sucked in a breath as she lowered herself back down, her sweet little arsehole there for him to see.

She started to ride him, rolling her hips just so every time she rose and fell. He reached for her hip with his left hand and with his right he brushed over the wrinkled skin of her hole.

"You're a filthy boy, Al Potter," Roxy said, breathlessly as she rode him. "You'd like to fuck my arse, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck, yeah." He thrust up hard now, meeting her every move. Just the idea of being buried in that tight heat made his balls ache. "Oh, _fuck_!" he gasped, coming hard.

~♥~

James threaded his fingers through Dominique's hair, thrusting his hips lazily as she sucked him. He wasn't sure which of them enjoyed this more.

She pulled off, then wrapped her hand around his saliva-slick cock and lowered her mouth to his sac. First one of his balls, then the other, then both into her mouth. 

He moaned when she moved further down, the tip of her tongue seeking his arsehole. She licked him with the flat of her tongue and that wouldn't do at all.

James pushed against her face, urging her on. She pressed a finger to him and slowly slid inside, all the while lavishing attention on his cock and balls once more. 

He thrust mindlessly into her mouth, against her cheek or forehead, anything for the glorious friction on his cock.

Her finger rubbed over the spot that made him come hard and fast like he had at eighteen.

He lay panting for a moment then looked down as her as she sucked lightly on one of his balls.

"Get up here." He licked his lips. "It's my turn."

She clambered up and, gripping the headboard to steady herself, positioned her dripping wet cunt over his face.


End file.
